Arranged Marriage
by deannanicole4
Summary: Gabriella is dealing with hard situations. Will Troy be able to break through her issues and help her or will he make her life worse?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

I can't believe she is at it again. I know she is my mother, but she does not have the right to hurt me or make me feel worthless. I feel pathetic to allow myself to crumble like this, but I can't help it. It hurts to know she does not care about me at all.

I slowly calm my breathing and just look around my room making sure everything is exactly where it should be. My light purple comforter is still neatly folded at the bottom on my bed. My purple lamp with butterflies from my childhood seems to be untouched like the rest of my room. I turn to my phone and see if I have any text, but of course no one has texted me. Sometimes I feel as if I don't have any friends.

Soon there is a knock on my door, I just stayed quiet. I didn't want to talk to anyone and knowing it was most likely my mom made it worse. I didn't want to see or talk to her after what see did. I heard another knock and then the door opened after I still didn't answer.

"Mom, I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled.

My head shot up when I heard a man's laugh. He was so hot, but appeared to be a couple years older than me. He kind of looked like Zac Efron, tall, amazing eyes, and a killer smile. "Um, hi."

"Who are you?" I was starting to freak out that this random hot guy was in my room. How did he get into the house?

"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton." He revealed his name like I was supposed to know exactly who he was. I am so confused.

"Well, Troy, I still don't know who you are or what you're doing in my room."

"Your mom told me to just come in here and get to know you." Wow was I shocked. She just assumed I wouldn't mind a stranger being in my room. Whatever happened to not talking to strangers?

"Wow, so why do I have a stranger in my room?"

"I'm not some random creep, Gabriella. How about we go for a drive and talk."

"Um…no, like I said, I don't know you! Therefore I am not going anywhere with you!" I exclaimed starting to get a little mad and annoyed. Why am I still talking to this guy? I still talking to this guy?

"Then let's get to know each other." Troy said while winking at me.

"No." It was as simple as that, I didn't want to know him. Especially if this was part of my mom's plan.

"Why don't you wanna give me a chance? You won't regret it." He sweetly tried to convince me.

"Why do you want to know me?"

"Well I kind of have to get to know you." He explained as he looked down at the floor. "Gabriella, we are arranged to get married."

I was so shocked. Can what he is saying be true? I'm only seventeen, there is no way we could get married he has to be in his mid-twenties. There is no way I am getting married to a guy I don't even know! I want to fall in love and have all those awesome memories. I don't want to be in a loveless marriage.

"Gabriella…I know this is all very shocking but please say something."

"I am not marrying you. I want to fall in love and have cute memories! I do not want to be in a loveless marriage!" I yell as I start to feel tears slide down my face. I quickly wipe them away but not before he noticed. He walking closer to me and gently sat on the bed next to her. He slowly wiped away a tear that I missed.

"Gabby, we can have cute memories, too." He said looking directly in my eyes.

"I…I don't want to be left as a failure and have a husband that leaves me." I exclaimed as the tears continues to fall. I was officially back into panic mode and started to shake. Troy pulled me into his arms and slowly rubbed my back, while he was trying to calm me down.

"Shh…Gabby. It's going to be okay. You are not going to be a failure and we will figure it out. Just try to relax."

Troys pov

Gabriella was so beautiful, but she obviously had some insecurities. I need to make her realize that I wasn't going to go anywhere. One, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and two, our marriage had to last at least five years. I had this beautiful girl crying in my arms. I don't really know here, so I am not sure how to calm her down. I just pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back hoping she would calm down.

"Shh…Gabby. It's going to be okay. You are not going to be a failure and we will figure it out. Just try to relax."

"Why are you being s-so nice t-to me?"

"Gabriella," he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "I am a nice person and I may not know you yet but I care about you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I just wanted to thank the people that reviewed. I forgot to say this in my first chapter but I do not own hsm or any of the characters. The plot is the only thing I am claiming as my own. Let me know what you think! :)**

Gabriella pov

I woke up laying on something hard and listening to an odd sound. I felt warmth all around me and was oddly hot. Someone had their hand on the small of my back, while I had my head on their chest. The sound of their heart was calming…until I realized I did not know who I was laying with. I quickly raised my head to look at this stranger and saw that it was Troy. He must have fallen asleep to while he was trying to calm me down. He seems nice, but there is something about him that makes me not want to trust him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. While I lay here, on my bed, with him something just started to make me feel uneasy about this. Yes he was nice and cute, but I still didn't know him. That was the fact that really bothered me. I don't do well with strangers and new people. I decided to get out of bed and create a safe distance between us. As I stood on my knees trying to crawl over him, I felt his grip on me tighten. He pulled me back down to his chest. I tried to roll out of his embrace, since I was now straddling his waist. I just froze and looked at his face to see if he was still a sleep, but his eyes wear still closed. All of a sudden, I felt his hands move down to my hips. Troy's eyes started to flutter open and he just stared at me.

"What time is it?" He asked quietly.

"It's seven…why are you in my bed?" I said as I looked at the clock on my night table.

Troy's pov

"You fell asleep on my when I was trying to calm you down and I didn't wanna wake you." I answered hoping she doesn't freak out again. I can tell she is wasn't comfortable, but she looked soo damn sexy straddling me. She was making me hard. I wonder if she knew what she was doing to me.

"Will you let me go now?" she was blushing, so I guess she felt me.

I grinned and grinded against her. Gabriella's face went pale, maybe she didn't feel me, but she looks so shocked. "What if I don't wanna let you go?"

"Let me go!" she started to yell, freaking out. "I'm not going to sleep with you!"

"Gabriella, calm down" I gently stated while I dropped my hands to my sides, letting her know I'm not going to take advantage of her. I need to make her feel safe around me. I need to stop trying to move so fast. She is only seventeen. God, she is seven years younger than me.

"I'm not going to calm the fuck down! While you try to rape me!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. She jumped off the bed and looked at me as if I was going to approach her. I just sat on the bed trying not to seem threatening as she paced the room freaking out.

"Gabby" I paused trying to get her attention and continue to use a calming voice. "Honey, I would never take advantage of you or anyone. I would never hurt you."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" She asked with wide eyes as she stopped pacing.

"You just have to trust me." I claimed as I reached a hand towards her. She just stared at me as if I was going to grab her and try to take advantage of her.

"I don't want to trust you!" She yelled as her body started to shake. She was going to have another panic attack if she didn't calm down, which would be the second one since I got here.

"Please, Gabby, just sit down. You are going to have another panic attack if you don't calm down. Honey, I am not going to take advantage of you. I won't even touch you if that's what you want."

"I-I'm fine." She stated as tears started to pore down her face. Gabby just stared at the floor as the panic started to consume her and her body started to panic even more than before. She was starting to scare me.

"You're not fine" I paused thinking about what would help. "I'm going to get you some water." I said as I rushed out of her room, down the hallway and into the kitchen. There was a broken plate that looks as if it was thrown again the wall, but I ignored it as I grabbed a glass and filled it will water.

When I got back to Gabriella's room, I found her sitting on the floor, rocking herself back and forth, mumbling things to herself. I only caught a few words and phrases here and there like "my fault" "no one cares" and "hate her." I kneeled down in front of her handing her the water, but she ignored me.

"Gabby, I got you some water." I hand it to her but she doesn't take it. "Please it might help you calm down."

Gabby's pov

I just looked at him as he held the water in front of me. My eyes wouldn't stop releasing tears and my breathing was getting harder to keep under control. Something told me he was not going to hurt me that he was just trying to help. Why does he wanna help me? I'm so worthless!

"Please drink some water, Gabby" He said with compassion. I could see that he was concerned by the way he looked at me he did really care. I don't know why but he did, so I slowly grabbed the glass and brought it to my lips and took a small sip.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I handed it back to him. He was right, the water did help a little bit.

"Please drink more." I did as he said and drank at least half of the glass.

He slowly stood up when I was done drinking and offered me a hand to help me up. I cautiously took it. I felt weak from all the crying I did. I stumbled a bit but Troy was nice enough to help me and not let me fall to the ground.

"Why don't you lay down" I said and I quickly added "or sit down at least."

I did what he asked and sat on the bed. I feel like such an idiot breaking down on this guy twice. He must think I'm crazy. He stood in front of me trying to analyze me, I assume.

"You can sit" I said shyly looking at the ground. I figured that if he was going to hurt me or take advantage he wouldn't have helped calm me down twice and act so clean cut towards me. He seems like he is a complete gentleman.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and then I felt the dip in the bed from his weight.

"I'm sorry" I stated as I felt ashamed of my behavior around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Troys pov

"I'm sorry." Gabby sighed.

Gabriella just looked down at the floor. I wasn't exactly sure what she was sorry for; it could be for any reason. It could be because she broke down and had a panic attack for the second time with me around. Could it be that she feels ashamed?

"Why are you sorry?" I asked lightly as I try to look into her eyes as she looks away.

"You must think I am crazy…all I ever do is cry around you." She stated as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Gabby, it is a lot to take in." I quietly say as I wipe the tear that slid down her cheek.

"No, I don't think you're crazy." The truth is I freaked out worse than she is. I punched holes in walls and freaked out on everyone. She accepts that fact that we don't have any other options, which is a good thing. I glanced at the clock to notice that is was really late. "It is almost midnight… I gotta get going. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," is all she said. The look in her eyes tells me she was lying and that she is far from being okay, but it is so late and we both need sleep. I stood up to walk out and all of a sudden she said, "When will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure…do you wanna see me again?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well…I kind of have to see you again." She paused for a few seconds and then continued, "Don't I?"

"Well it would make our lives easier if we did get to know each other a little better before we get married." I laughed.

"Very true." She agreed as she stood up and hugged me. "Good bye"

I was very shocked by this motion but I am glad she is slowly opening up to me. I walked out the door towards the living to see Ms. Montez. I was hoping I could just sneak by her but she noticed me.

"Hello Ms. Montez. How are you tonight?" I said as politely as I could.

"I'm okay, Troy. Thank you. How did things go with Gabriella?"

"Things are going okay. I was just about to leave; it has been an exhausting day."

"Yeah, I bet. I don't have the most behaved daughter." She said this soo lightly that it was shocking she actually said that to me.

"She behaved very well considering. Goodnight" I said as I turned on my heels and left the house not interested in anything she has to say.

Gabriella's pov

Troy was finally gone, but now I realize that I like being around him. Yes I broke down and had panic attacks because of him and this situation, but how else are you supposed to deal with this? It is a very shocking situation, but it could be worse. I could be engaged to a horrible guy that would force himself on me. I know Troy would not take advantage of me; he seems too nice and sweet. He seems like a very caring guy. Most guys would probably run for the hills after one brake down, but he stayed and helped me through it. That is how I know he has to be a nice guy, a caring and considerate guy. He was soo handsome too! His brown eyes and great hair…they are just indescribable. Oh my God…am I starting to like him? There's no way I like him. I don't even know him.

My thoughts were interrupted when my door flew open. My mother was standing there looking pissed. I hope she isn't in one of her moods. Her eyes literally looked as if they had fire in them…oh boy!

"WHAT DID YOU DO, GABRIELLA MONTEZ?" she yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything! What are you talking about?" I ask with concern hoping I can calm her down.

"You didn't do anything? Yeah right, Gabriella! Are you trying to chase him away? He is you only chance! No one wants to marry you! Why do you think you are getting an ARRANGED MARRIAGE? You stupid girl! You better fix this!" As she yelled at me her eyes got meaner and meaner.

"Mom, I swear I didn't do anything to chase him away. And that's not true I am not hopeless!"

"Gabriella, have you looked at yourself? He is out of your league. You are a hopeless, ugly girl that no one wants to marry! Look at you, you are breaking down as we speak! No one wants that!"

"Mom" was all I could manage to say. I couldn't believe what she was saying to me. Our fights have never gotten this bad. The tears started to slide down my cheeks once again. She stalked up to me and grabbed my arm tightly, which will probably leave bruises.

"You better not mess this up!" she said loudly as her grip tightened and then she released me and let me fall to the ground. She left me like that. I am not even sure if I fell or she pushed me, which it really wouldn't surprise me if I had actually gotten pushed to the ground. I left as if her grip was still on my arms. She slammed my door shut.

I stayed on the floor and rocked myself as I held myself as if I was trying to keep myself from falling apart. I couldn't get the tears to stop. I just couldn't calm down. My mother hates me and believes everything is always my fault. How can she say that her own daughter is ugly and would never find someone to marry? I'm must really be worthless like she says. I don't deserve to be happy. I don't deserve anything or anyone. My tears started to get worse and I could only come to one conclusion that I thought I would never come to again. I reached in between my mattress and boxstring to find my blade. I slow scraped my skin with it and I calmed down a little and I just stare at the skin that is starting to redden. I run the blade over my wrist again a little harder this time and I start to see a little blood. I kept doing this until both wrist had about six bleeding marks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed this story and i hope to get more reviews! Enjoy! :)**

Troy's pov

I don't know why I care about her so much, but I do. There is something horrible going on at that house. I just don't know what. I have a bad feeling about it and I just know I am meant to save her. I wish I had her number so I could at least make sure she is okay but I don't. She probably would lie if I asked her anyways. She had such gorgeous eyes that held so many secrets that needed to be revealed, but they also showed her innocence and purity. I have also believed that the eyes are the wind to the soul and hold the secrets. How do I wake up thinking about this stuff, especially since its only eight AM according to my clock.

I finally got out of bed trying to clear my thoughts of her, while I get ready for work. I had to help my dad with the company. I pulled on some khaki pants and I nice button up shirt, while glancing at the floor searching for my sneakers. Once I put on my favorite pair of black sneakers, I ran through my house to my black mazda and drove to work.

I pulled up as my dad was just about to walk into the building. "Hey dad!"

"Hey Troy! How's it going? You and Gabby hit it off?" He was too eager to know everything about her since he set it up. He was always the curious type.

"Can we talk in your office or mine?" I said quietly trying to avoid people over hearing us.

"Sure," my dad said as he walked us into his office and closed the door behind me. "What's going on? Everything alright?"

"It is not that easy!" I yelled a bit as I ran my fingers through my hair. "She is soo beautiful, but she had two panic attacks yesterday. I don't know what I can do to make her trust me. Her mother must not have told her, because she was completely clueless about the whole thing."

"Troy, calm down, Montez will hold up her end of the bargain. She has to or she will be fired! She offered this arranged marriage and I will see to it that it happens. Plus the paper works has been signed so legally she has to marry you and stay married for five years, at least."

"I just don't want her to be unhappy. Dad, there is something horrible going on in that house. It is not normal for a girl to break down so easily." I stressed to my dad, letting him know my concerns.

"Troy," he paused as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Gabriella will be happy with you. You just need to take time and get to know her. Let her know that you can be her rock when things are scary and a shoulder to cry on if she needs it, but you seem to have taken that role already."

"Yeah I suppose I have." I said sadly. I don't like when girls cry, especially Gabriella.

"Troy, why don't you bring her some lunch around noon and take the rest of the off?" My dad suggested.

"Thanks dad that's a great idea." I said as I left his office and headed to mine.

* * *

It was finally lunch time, so I quickly said goodbye to my dad and drove to my favorite deli. After getting everything I needed for a great lunch I drove to her house. I knew she had to be home because it was a Saturday. I knocked on the door and started thinking about their home while I was waiting. The Montez home was kind of small. It was in a nice neighbor though.

Gabby's pov

All of a sudden, I heard a knocking sound coming from the door. I really didn't want to get up. I was so tired. I barely got any sleep last night. I knew if I didn't answer it and it was important my mother would freak. I finally opened the door to see Troy Bolton standing outside with two huge bags. Why is he even here? It is not like I don't want him here, but I just wish I knew more about him

"Hey Troy!" I gave him a quick huge as soon as he walked in and he hugged me back. I guess it shocked him a little bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some lunch." I said lifting the bags a little bit. "I figured we could maybe have a lunch date and maybe watch a movie?"

He was being soo sweet. Of course I looked like a mess, but he didn't seem to mind. "Sure that sounds nice…I'm sorry I'm a mess I just woke up."

"Gabby, you look beautiful, don't worry about it." He expressed as he checked me out.

"Thank you," I said quietly. I hated compliments, but the look in his eyes told me he meant what he said. "We can eat in the kitchen."

She led me to the kitchen, which was small but had a nice small table. The walls were painted a bright yellow with the tiled floor. He put the bags on the table and began to unpack them. I grabbed the other bag and started to unpack it. When we were done the table was full of food. There was turkey sandwiches, potato salad, coffee, salad, and even chicken noodle soup.

"There is soo much food." I said as I smiled at him.

"I didn't know what you liked." He laughed.

We ate in silence. I had a turkey sandwich and soup, while he had a little bit of everything. When we were done he put the left overs in the refrigerator.

"That was soo good! Thank you!" I said happily. I was soo full and just wanted to watch a movie. "Want to go to my room and watch a movie?"

"Yes!" Troy's eyes lit up! He was so cute. We walked back to my room and he just stood by the door and looked around my room. "What do you wanna watch? You can pick."

"Um…I have a bunch of movies over here." I explained as I walked over to them. "We can watch Clueless. It is my favorite movie."

"We can watch that." He said sweetly.

I walked over to my bed and lay down once I got the movie playing. I could tell Troy didn't know what to do with himself. "Troy, come sit and make yourself comfortable."

"Are you sure?" I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Yes I am sure." I said as I even lifted the blanket for him to get in.

Troy's pov

I finally lay down with her and made sure she was comfortable. This movie wasn't too bad. It was definitely a chick-flick but it was an old movie. Gabby snuggled into my chest as we watched it and laid her hand on my stomach. I glanced down at her and noticed a mark. I wasn't sure what it was until I reached for her hand and held it in mine. She cut herself…multiple times. What could have possibly made her do this? The cuts were pretty deep to; they were deep enough to bleed.

"Gabby" I said quietly trying to get her attention. "What happened after I left last night?"

"Um…my mom and I got into a fight. Why?" she asked as she looked up into my eyes, not realizing that I saw the marks yet.

"Why did you do this?" I questioned as I showed her the marks on her wrist.

"I-Its nothing." She stuttered.

"Honey, this is not nothing. I need to know what happened last night."

"My mom and I had a fight…it got pretty bad."

That was all I needed to hear to know this is serious and that my hunch was right. I pulled Gabby into the sitting position with me and made her face me. I ran my hand up and down her arm. All of a sudden, she winced in pain. I was beyond concerned now. "Did that hurt?"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome! :)**

**Deanna**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I have not being updating as much as I usually do, but I was at Creation Fest! Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed! **

* * *

Troy's POV

"It's fine. It's just a little sore." Gabby said as she avoided my eyes.

I gently tilted her head up, so I could see her eyes while my other arm was still wrapped around her waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch it. What caused you to do this?"

"I couldn't take it anymore," she said calmly looking me in the eyes.

"What couldn't you take anymore, baby?"

"It's just that…my mom gets very cruel when she is upset." She paused. "She says really mean things that just gets into my head and gets me depressed. I'm sorry."

"Gabby, it's okay. I don't like that you cut, but I am not mad at you for it. Where's your phone?" She grabbed her phone, which was on side of where she was sitting and handed it to me. "I'm going to give you my number, so you can call me whenever you need to or want to. What did your mom say to you that made you soo upset."

"I…um…everything is my fault." She said very hesitantly. "She told me that I messed up my chance with you and that I was a failure." She paused as she looked into my eyes and sat closer to me. I continued to hold her close to me with her head tucked under my chin. "She also said that I was ugly, no one wanted me, and that you were out of my league."

I shifted her, so that I could look into her eyes. "Baby, nothing is your fault. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Everything she told you was a lie. I am not out of your league, you are outta mine."

"Troy, that's not true, I am not out of yours."

"Baby, no you are not." I said as I gently touched the side of cheek and pressed my lips to hers. It took her a few seconds to respond, but she kissed me back with the same passion as me. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth, which she slowing opened it for me. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and started to explore. I slowing started to pull away from her to allow each of us to catch our breaths. "See baby. You're not outta my league, you're perfect."

I noticed she started to blush and leaned back into my chest. I wrapped both of my arms around her noticing I still had her cell phone in my hand. I handed it back to her. "I'm far from being perfect, Troy."

"You're perfect to me…remember you can call me whenever you need me. I don't care what time it is, just call me." I explained as I played with her hair.

Gabriella POV

Troy was being soo kind. I can't believe he noticed the cuts on my wrist. I thought I had covered them, but I guess not. I cannot believe he said I was perfect. Here I am, leaning against this amazingly hot guy, who just seems to think I am perfect. That kiss was amazing. I don't have much to compare it too…okay I have nothing to compare it to, but it was amazing. I could feel Troy's hand playing with my hair gently.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" he asked.

"You." I said quietly as I hide my face in his chest.

"Me? Really?" I nodded against his chest. "Gabby, please don't hide from me."

"Yes, really." I stated as I moved away from his chest and kissed him on the cheek. I wanted to kiss him again, but I didn't want him to see how inexperienced I was.

"That's good." He winked at me. "Because I'm thinking about you too Gabby. I think I'm falling for you."

Before I knew it, he was kissing me again. I ended up in his lap somehow. I'm not sure if I moved into his lap or if he moved me there. I had both of my arms resting on his shoulders, one hand on his neck and the other in his hair. We made out for a while. All of a sudden I heard a loud noise that made me jump. We both broke away again. I ended up in his lap somehow. I'm not sure if I moved into his lap or if he moved me there. I had both of my arms resting on his shoulders, one hand on his neck and the other in his hair. We made out for a while. All of a sudden I heard a loud noise that made me jump. We both broke away from each other and looked towards the door, where my mother was standing.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" She yelled. "I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE A WHORE!"

"Mom, I'm acting like one. It was just a kiss." I said trying to get her to stop yelling. I don't know what she will say in front of Troy, but the last thing I need is for her to embarrass me in front of him.

"GABRIELLA, YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT I SAW! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?"

"No, mom. It is just that we didn't do anything wrong. We're engaged."

"WHO WOULD WANT TO MARRY YOU? YOU ARE SO STUPID AND NAÏVE AND INEXPERIENCED." My mother's words cut right throw me. I didn't know what to do, so I turned to Troy. He looked shocked.

Troy's pov

I was completely shocked by this outburst. I didn't even know what to do. Mrs. Montez was screaming at Gabby. I could only see this situation elevating. I could tell that the relationship between Gabby and her mother was an abusive one, and I was not going to let her get hurt. She is mine and I was determined to protect her.

"Mom, stop, you don't know anything about this situation." Gabby was still trying to be calm but I could tell she wanted to cry.

"GABRIELLA, YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YOU ARE SO WORTHLESS, WHO WOULD WANT YOU? NO ONE THAT'S WHO!" Mrs. Montez keep going on and on.

"Okay that is enough." I declared. "Gabby, please pack a bag."

Gabby got up and started to pack a bag. She just threw various clothes in it, not saying a thing.

"She is not going anywhere!" Mrs. Montez stated. She finally stopped yelling. "She is my daughter and I will not have her staying with you!"

"You won't? It is very clear to me that you treat her very badly and are abusive to her. You are not going to hurt her again and yes she is coming with me." I said assertively as I looked over to Gabby who seemed to be ready to leave.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think or possible ideas. Thanks guys**

**-Deanna**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I really appreciate all the kind compliments I have been getting for this story. **

* * *

Gabby's pov

I cannot believe my mother blew up on me while Troy was there. She is such a hypocrite. First, she tells me to fix whatever was broke and now she basically yells and tries to ruin it. I hate her. She is always trying to make my life a living hell. I don't think Troy is going to allow it to happen anymore. He seems soo mad and even stuck up for me. Maybe he is really my Prince Charming. He grabbed my bag, when he knew I was done packing, so I wouldn't have to carry it.

"Come on, Gabby." He said to me sweetly as he stared my mother down. "If you ever hurt her again we will press charges."

"Gabriella, you can't leave me."

"Mom, you left me no choice." I said as I followed Troy through the house and to his car. He put my bag in the back seat and drove off in the direction of his house.

"Baby, are you alright?" I heard him ask quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little weird moving in together soo quickly. We haven't even known each other for a week."

"It will be okay you were going to move in with me in a few weeks anyways." He said as he gently grabbed my hand and rubbed circles near my thumb.

After about twenty minutes of driving, we pulled up to his house, well mansion. It was huge. It was a beautiful white house with a red front door. There had to be at least five or six bedrooms. "Your house is so awesome."

"Well, technically it is our house." He said as he winked at me as we walked up to the front door and all of a sudden I felt my knees give out.

"Troy!" I yelled because he made me think I was gonna fall as he carried me through the door.

"Gabby, stop worrying I won't drop you. You are soo light." He claimed as he carried me through the door and all the way to his bedroom.

"Am I sleeping here? Or somewhere else?" I asked kind of shocked. I feel like it is to soon to sleep together.

"I would love to sleep with you and wake up to you in my bed, but if you don't want to, you can sleep somewhere else."

"No, here's fine, baby." I'm not lying I don't mind waking up to him and sleeping with him, but I'm afraid. I've never even had a boyfriend and all of a sudden I have this amazingly hot finance. Now, I am living here with him…and sharing a bedroom with him.

"It's almost nine, how about we get in bed and see what is on TV?" Troy asked.

"Sure that sounds good, let me just change for bed." I said as I quickly looked through my bag and grabbed pajamas. I made my way to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

I started to panic the second I closed the bathroom door. I just stood in front of the mirror staring at myself. I don't know why I am panicking. It's not like he is expecting sex. I need to start getting readying for bed before he thinks something is up. I slowly opened the door and noticed him staring at me. I was wearing short baby blue shorts and a tank top that showed a little bit of my stomach.

"You look great." He said as he checked me out as he was laying down on the bed. "Come lay with me."

"Umm…okay." I agreed as I walked over to the bed and laid down by the edge, so I wasn't touching him.

"Gabby, why are you so nervous?" I heard him ask.

"I am not!" he gave me a look that told me he knew I was lying. "Okay I am. It's because…I've kinda…never done this."

"Done what?"

"I have never been with anyone. I haven't even had a boyfriend." I rambled out.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. We are not going to do anything you are not ready for." He must have noticed I was still nervous, so he continued. "Tonight we are just going to sleep and maybe some of this." He explained as he reached over to me, so that he could pull me to him and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"You are a really good kisser." I said as I laid my head on this chest and slowly felt sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**

**-Deanna**


End file.
